


Two for the price of one

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sam barely knows John, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: One night, they were all hanging out together on the couch, Sam’s head on his lap while his legs were on Dean’s lap. When he started to move his hand toward Sam’s ass, he found out Dean’s hand was already on it. Neither of the brothers reacted and he didn’t either, leaving his hand right where it was, his fingers brushing against Dean's.That’s when he understood that he couldn’t have one brother without having the other.





	Two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

Jeffrey started dating Sam five months ago. He’s not quite sure how he ended up getting the attention of a seventeen year old twink like Sam, but he did.

He’s sure there’s a daddy kink somewhere under the surface. Sam confessed that their dad left them nine years ago, without any warning or apologies. He said he was going to work, and never came back. They spent six months thinking their dad was dead before spotting him in a diner with a woman and a kid in his arms. They didn’t go to talk to him, simply stole his car and disappeared.

Jeffrey isn’t sure how someone could give up on his kids, let alone abandon them in a dirty motel room and never come back. But somehow, John Winchester did.

Once, he spotted a picture of the man in Sam’s room and for a moment, he thought Sam had somehow found a picture of him when he was younger and had a few less tattoos.

He doesn’t think he’s a substitute for John, not really. Sam was only seven when he left, so he’s almost sure he doesn’t remember him.

Most of all, Sam doesn’t need a father substitute. Dean is already there for that.

Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam.

He thought the two brothers were a little to close, but it didn’t take him long to figure out it was way more than that. Dean was Sam’s brother, Sam’s best friend, Sam’s confident, Sam’s father, Sam’s mother, Sam’s teacher, and, most of all, Sam’s lover.

Sam never said it explicitly. He didn’t have to.

One night, they were all hanging out together on the couch, Sam’s head on his lap while his legs were on Dean’s lap. When he started to move his hand toward Sam’s ass, he found out Dean’s hand was already on it. Neither of the brothers reacted and he didn’t either, leaving his hand right where it was, his fingers brushing against Dean's.

Sam and him barely spent time on their own, Dean always ending up with them. He even suspected that the brothers even shared a bed when he wasn’t there, but some things are better left unspoken.

In his innocent mind, he still thought that Sam and Dean were just a little closer than what is acceptable. He got it. They'd grown up together. Dean making sure they survived as best as he could being only eleven years old at the time. He’s still not sure how the brothers lived, but he assumed Sam would tell him when he was ready.

The first time he had sex with Sam he realized what the brothers relationship really was.

It wasn’t that Sam was way too experienced for someone that young, or  that he whispered Dean’s name when Jeffery touched him.  It was more how he would look around, almost searching for his brother presence. And then it was the way he looked after. Like he wasn’t fully satisfied, like something was missing.

That’s when he understood that he couldn’t have one brother without having the other.

He could have broken up with Sam.

He could have confronted Sam about how messed up this was. How awful Sam was for using him like that. He could have, but then he looked at Sam, putting three straws in his milkshake so both Jeffrey and Dean could share it with him, and he realized that Sam was with him because he loved him. Not as much as he loved Dean, but still enough to allow him in their tight little world.

 

 

 

“Hey Jeff” Dean says, closing the door of the apartment “Sammy left you alone?”

“No, he’s taking a shower”

“So we've got an hour before he gets out” He sighs, sitting next to Jeff and handing him a beer “I swear that kid doesn’t know how to take a short shower”

“That’s because of his God damn long hair”

“Well, you’re not wrong” Dean laughs

They start watching the tv, Jeffrey trying to get his nerve up before asking Dean what he's been thinking about asking him for a while now. He can’t remember ever being this nervous. He'd always been more of a peaceful soul than an anxious one, and he’s not sure if he wants to risk losing Sam.

“Hey Dean” He says, clearing his throat “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about”

“Yeah?”

“Are Sam and you having sex?”

Dean choked on his beer, his eyes going wide as he looked at Jeffrey.

Yeah. He could have been a little more delicate. But neither Dean nor him are the chick flick "lets talk things over" kind.  That and he doesn’t want Sam to hear them talking.

“He’s my brother”

“Doesn’t mean anything”

“Yes, it does. I don’t know what you’re saying that, but-“

“I ain’t mad” Jeffrey cuts him off “I've known it for a long time. I would have left if alone if that was the only issue”

Dean sighs, putting his beer on the table and shutting the tv off.

“Don’t leave Sam, please. He loves you, he really does”

“But he loves you, too”

“Yeah but it's . . . he loves both of us”

“I know” Jeffrey admits

“What's this about then? Why are you asking me if you already know everything?”

“Because I want to propose something to you that would please everyone, but more so that I am sure would please Sam.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in interest. Good. He got his attention.

“I’m listening”

 

 

 

When Sam walks out of shower, everything is quiet. Way too quiet.

It’s already seven, which means that Dean should be home watching some car show with Jeffery. Both of them cursing at the tv because the guy on the show doesn’t know anything about cars.

“Jeff? Dean?” He yells, walking in the empty living room.

“In your room” Dean yells back

Sam sighs, making his way toward his room while holding the towel around his waist with his hand.

Dean and Jeffrey are sit on the edge of his bed, smiles on their faces as they look at him.

“What have you done?” He asks suspiciously “Did you put fake spiders in my closet again? Because I told you, that’s not funny!”

“No, none of that baby” Jeffrey says “We wanted to talk to you”

“Talk to me?” He frowns, looking at Dean for support, but his brother’s face is as closed as Jeffrey’s. “What is happening?”

“Jeff… Jeff knows. About us”

“What?” He can feel his heart missing a beat and his throat tightening. No. He doesn’t want to lose Jeff, he doesn’t want him to leave.

“It’s ok, Sam” Jeff says “I've known for a long time. I’m not upset. I actually proposed something to Dean, and he agreed”

“Now we just need you to agree, too”

“What is it?”

“We’re already a trio, the three of us. We do everything together, all the time, except for one thing”

“Sex” Dean adds

“And I can see that it’s bothering you. When we have sex, you’re enjoying it, but you’re always looking for Dean, even calling his name” Sam grimaces at the last part of the sentence. He never realized he called Dean's name while being with Jeff.

“I’m sorry” He whispers, his eyes watering “I love you, Jeff, I do, but I love Dean too and it’s just, I don’t want to have to choose between you two. Please don’t make me choose.”

He knows he would choose Dean, because it’s Dean and there’s no one he loves more than Dean. But he loves Jeff too. Or at least as much as he can love someone else.

“I’m not asking you to choose. I’m asking to join you and Dean”

“Join us? I don’t-“

Dean and Jeff both extend a hand towards him, and something clicks in his mind.

They’re asking him to join them in bed.

He swallows hard, looking at the two men he loves the most in his life before taking their hands, his towel falling on the floor and leaving him completely naked.

They guide him toward the bed and move him to lay down.

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do, but luckily for him, he doesn’t have to think too much about it. They both lower themselves at the same time, their mouths coming to kiss his neck while their hands start to touch him.

He doesn’t know who is doing what, who’s touching his nipples and who’s sliding their hand towards his dick. He doesn’t know and it doesn’t matter because he’s overwhelmed by the pleasure and the love.

Dean's kisses move to his shoulder, slowly going lower until he can kiss every inch of his chest, gently biting on it from time to time. He stops when he reaches Sam’s dick, giving one last look at Sam before spreading his legs and lifting them over his shoulders.  He gently pulls Sam's cheeks apart and begins teasing his tongue into Sam's hole.

Sam's body is taken by a spasm, and he pushes himself lower while sliding his fingers in Jeff’s hair to get him closer. He turns his head and captures Jeff's lips with his.

“I love you” He moans, feeling Dean’s tongue slips into his asshole “I love you so much Jeff, thank you”

“My pleasure, love” Jeff says, “Think you can do two things at the same time?”

Sam isn’t quite sure what Jeffrey is talking about, but he nods anyway. He'll can take whatever they give him.

Jeffrey drops another kiss on his lips before sliding out of the bed to get rid of his own clothes.

Once he’s completely naked, he comes back to the bed, sitting on it so his dick is standing proudly right in front of Sam’s face.

His mouth waters at the sight of it, but his mind is too dizzy for him to do anything. Dean is pushing two fingers inside of him now, working him just the way he likes it, and there’s too many things going on for him to understand. 

“Gonna put it in of your mouth” Jeff says, rubbing Sam’s lips with his fingers “I’m gonna put it inside, and if it’s too much, you tell me, ok?”

“Yes” Sam whispers, his breathing getting heavier

Jeffrey lower himself to kiss him.

“Good boy”

With two fingers, Jeffrey pulls Sam’s lips apart before pushing his dick into Sam’s mouth, at the same time Dean finds Sam’s sweet spot.

A loud moan escapes Sam’s mouth, the vibration spreading over Jeffrey's dick as he pushes it deeper. Sam’s takes it all, his legs tightening around Dean’s shoulders as the pleasure becomes too much.

He moves his hands to his dick and pressing it, refusing to come just yet.

“You'll be here for a long time, sweetheart” Dean laughs, kissing Sam’s hand over his dick “You can come if you want”

Jeff’s dick prevents him from talking, but Sam takes Dean’s hand in his and squeezes to thank him for being so perfect, and Dean answers by kissing the bottom of Sam's stomach.

Sam can’t see what Dean is doing, but he feels him leaving the bed and he imagines that he’s getting naked, too.

How hot is it, to think that in less than a few seconds, both Jeffrey and Dean will be naked in the same bed as him? Hot as fuck, if you ask him.

He doesn’t have time to think more about Dean because Jeffrey is pushing deeper inside his throat, until Sam is almost choking on it.

Dean slides on top of him, his naked body pressing on his and applying pressure on his dick.

“Think I can fuck you while you suck him, Sammy?” He whispers in his ear “Think you can handle it?”

Jeffrey must have heard Dean because he guides his dick out of Sam’s mouth. Sam takes a big breath, finally able to breathe correctly before turning his head toward Dean.

“Yes, please fuck me De” He begs, “I can do both things, I promise”

“I know you can” Dean says “But I’ll start first, and then Jeff can get his dick back inside that pretty mouth of yours”

“Can I watch?” Jeff asks

“Hell yeah” Dean says, pushing himself up until he can wrap Sam’s legs around his waist. “Ready sweatheart?”

Sam doesn’t have time to answer because Dean is already pushing inside of him in one big trust, making the whole bed move with them.

He screams in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets next to him. After a few seconds he turns his head toward Jeff and opens his mouth, ready to take his dick.

“Such a hungry slut” Jeff laughs “Gonna try something, ok?”

He puts one leg on each side of Sam’s head before sliding inside, going as deep as possible until Sam’s nose is buried in his pubic hair.

Sam’s used to deep throating. Has been doing it since Dean and he started having sex, but add to that being fucked at the same time, and it’s a whole new experience.

“Slow baby, slow” Jeff says when he sees Sam starting to choke “Relax”

Sam does as Jeff says and starts to relax his throat. Suddently, Dean’s body is pressing against him, his lips coming to kiss his throat.

“Fuck yeah” Jeff moans as he stars to fuck Sam’s throat

Sam’s eyes roll when he realizes that Dean isn’t only kissing his throat: he’s also kissing Jeffrey’s dick from the outside.

They’re not only having sex with him, they’re also having sex together.

He slides his fingers in their heads and tries to push them toward each other as best as he can, hoping that one of them while get the message.

“Think Sammy wants us to kiss” Dean says, looking at Sam “Is that it, love?”

Sam moans in answer, contracting his asshole to get more pressure on Dean’s dick.

The two men look at each other, apparently a little unsure about what to do, but then Dean mumbles something that sounds like “fuck it” before capturing Jeffrey’s lips in his.

It’s clear that they’re both fighting to take over, but they seem to love it so much that they both forgot what they were doing at first, Dean’s thrusts having stopped for a moment, while Jeff’s cock is just resting in Sam's mouth.

Sam groans to get them to notice him, and they finally move apart.

“Someone is feeling a little ignored, is that it babe?”

“Gotta make him feel special” Dean says, “I know something that could make him feel special”

“Yeah, and think I know what you’re talking about”

Sam doesn’t, through, and he looks at them with questioning eyes. Jeffrey slides his dick out of his mouth before winking.

He’s about to ask what is happening when Dean slides his arms behind him before rolling them over until Sam is on top of him.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, his throat sore from having Jeff’s cock in it for so long

“Gonna make you feel our love” Dean says “If it hurts too much, we can stop”

“We won’t be disappointed” Jeffrey adds

Sam’s dick twists in excitement when he feels Jeffrey pushing a lubed finger along with Dean dick’s.

They’re both gonna fuck him. They're both gonna push inside of him until he’s so tight that they can barely move, and he’s gonna take it all because it’s better than any fantasy he's ever had.

Jeffrey adds a second finger, and Sam grimaces a little.

“You ok?” Dean asks with concerns

“Yeah. Just, it’s tight”

“You have no idea” Dean says “You weren’t even this tight the first time we had sex”

Sam laughs, or tries to anyway, before pressing his mouth against Dean’s. He needs to think about something else to distract him while Jeff stretches him open, and Dean’s mouth is the best option.

Jeffrey pushes a third finger inside and starts scissoring them, making Sam moan softly.

“Ready?” Jeff asks

“Yeah” He answers, holding Dean’s hand

“I’m gonna go slow”

As he promises, Jeffrey starts to push inside slowly, only pulling out to add more lube.

“Not gonna break” Sam pants, even through he’s already out of breath

Jeffrey and Dean both laugh, pushing their dicks a little further inside of him.

Jeffrey starts to push inside again, deeper this time, until his dick is completely inside. It burns, but not as much as Sam thought it would. He still asks for a break before continuing, just to let his body to respond to what is happening.

“Thought you weren’t gonna break?” Dean laughs

“Shut up” He says “You can start moving”

“Jeff, start first”

Jeffrey obliges, slowly moving in and out of Sam while rubbing his back softly. Once he’s used to it, Dean joins him too. They don’t get the right rhythm right away, not really knowing when to thrust and when not to, but once they do, it’s like a explosion of sensations.

When Dean pushes in Jeffrey pulls out, and vise versa, until Sam is a moaning mess.

It’s too much sensation, too much love and too much cock, but he doesn’t want it to stop either.

He gets kisses from both of them everywhere: on his mouth, on his neck, on his shoulders and on his nipples.

When Dean starts kissing him, Jeffrey joins him so they can all kiss together, their tongues intertwining around each other as best as they can.

“Shit – Jeff, look at that” Dean says, pressing his hand on Sam’s stomach “I can feel us”

Jeffrey puts his hand where Dean’s is resting, and they start pressing on it to feel their dicks moving.

“Fucking amazing”

They fuck him stronger, deeper, doing their best to keep a good rhythm.

They’re hitting right on Sam’s sweet spot, making him scream in pleasure as they keep hitting it over and over.

Jeffrey is the first one to come, holding on to Sam’s hips as he thrusts hard inside of him. Sam can feel his cum dropping from his asshole and onto Dean’s dick, adding lube to it.

Dean lasts a little longer, just enough to make Sam cum too, his body convulsing from the pleasure.

“Fuck” Sam says, collapsing between them “I think you broke my asshole”

They both laugh, their hands coming to rest behind Sam both trying to guide him on lay their chest before realizing that they can’t. Yeah, they still need to work some things out.

“Got to adjust” Dean says, pushing Sam onto his side so he can slide behind them

Sam moves his head so he can put it on Jeffrey's chest, and the other two align themselves so they can touch each other and Sam at the same time.

“Did you like it?” Jeffrey asks

“It was awesome” Sam admits, his eyes already closing “Thank you. To both of you”

“Don’t thank us. We probably enjoyed it more than you did”

“I doubt it” He admits “Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah, of course baby” Dean says, kissing the top of Sam’s head

Sam lets himself fall asleep, feeling more protected and loved that he ever felt. He will probably regret what they did when he has to sit or walk tomorrow, but right now, he doesn’t care.

“I love you” He whispers

“I love you too” Jeffrey and Dean answer at the same time.

Sex has never been this good.


End file.
